No Longer a Wannabe
by Lakeshoredrive75
Summary: The Parr siblings teach Voyd how to balance out hero life with normal life.


**Incredibles 2 was absolutely outstanding! This little idea popped into my head a few days after I saw the movie. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

"What you did out there was incredible! Oh, um, no pun intended," Voyd stammered with her words, trying to hold back on geeking out about the events she had experienced today.

Violet smiled. "It's okay. I'm sorry I punched you."

"No, no, it's alright! I mean, technically I started it. Well, I guess Winston's sister started it...but it was still me in a way," the new Super rambled. She looked at the young teenager with guilt in her eyes. "I apologize if I did any damage to you.

Violet shrugged and waved her hand. "Trust me, I've been in worse situations." Before Violet could explain, she felt a rush of wind blow past her raven hair.

"Vi, that was the best day ever!" Dash exclaimed, jumping in circles around his sister. "Oh man, you shoulda seen me fight that owl guy, I was kicking him and kicking him, and then BOOM! I punched him right between the eyes! And then..." The ten year old paused and stopped when he noticed Voyd. Last time he saw her, she was trying to attack them and he wasn't one hundred percent sure what her intentions were now.

Voyd smiled and knelt down to the boy's level, holding her hand out. "Hey there, little fella!"

Dash backed away slowly, hiding behind his sister hoping she would put up one of her force fields. "She's not still brainwashed is she?" he asked Violet, his usually loud and obnoxious voice now quiet with a hint of fear.

Violet rolled her eyes and shoved her brother towards the older woman. "You don't see those creepy goggles on her do you? And they were hypnotized not brainwashed."

"Oh man, I'm so sorry if I scared you! I didn't mean any of it!" Voyd apologized, wringing her gloves nervously. These were Elastigirl's kids for crying out loud! The last thing she _ever_ wanted to do was scare them off. "Honestly, ninety nine percent of the time I don't know what I'm doing, and believe me, I had _no_ idea what I was doing back then!" She grinned sheepishly.

Dash finally relaxed when she started to ramble again. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was genuine and not under the influence of someone else. Finally, he held out his hand. "My name's Dash!"

The blue haired girl returned the handshake. "My name's Voyd. Wait, actually that's my superhero name. My real name's Karen, but you can call me whichever you want, it's cool!"

Violet leaned against the firetruck they were standing by. "So, you can make portals, right? That's a really awesome power!"

"Really?!" Karen gasped in delight. She always gained a confidence boost whenever someone complimented her abilities. It made her feel welcomed. "Oh my gosh, thank you! There not as handy as your force fields, but they're fun to mess with when you're bored!"

"Wait, so could you throw a football through one one of them and then make another portal so that it goes through the goal?!" Dash wondered out loud.

"Uuuhhh...I have no idea," Karen admitted. "I haven't tried that before. For most of my life I've been hiding my powers because of the whole 'Supers are illegal' thing, but then I met Winston and all those other Supers and I started to feel like I belonged somewhere. And then Elastigirl, er- your mom, started to go out and do superhero stuff and just be her amazing self-" She stopped herself when she realized she was on the verge of having another fangirl moment. "Agh! Sorry I'm rambling again!"

Violet tried to resist the urge to laugh. "We know exactly how it feels to be forced to hide your powers. We've been doing it our whole lives as well," she explained.

"But you guys seem to know what you're doing," Voyd frowned. "You were in the fight with The Underminer weren't you? You stopped the drill before it could do any damage to City Hall! That was amazing!"

"Well, it wasn't just the two of us," Dash stated. "We couldn't have done it without Mom, Dad, Jack-Jack, and Uncle Lucius. We're a team!"

"A team..." Voyd repeated, rubbing her arm awkwardly. "I guess I wouldn't really know what that's like."

Dash cocked his head. "What about all those other Supers you were with? Don't you guys fight together?"

"I only met them a few days ago when Winston brought us all together. The only time I've fought beside them was when...we were fighting you guys," she winced. "Besides, we weren't technically the ones fighting you. Y'know, being controlled and all."

"You need to come crime fighting with us sometime!" Dash offered. "We experiment with our powers all the time, it would do you some good!"

Karen's eyes lit up. "Really? You would want me to fight with you guys?"

Dash nodded enthusiastically. "Totally! Think of all the cool stuff we could do if we all combined our powers! We'd be unstoppable!"

Suddenly, a loud voice called out from across the street where the new friends were conversing. "Kids!" Mr. Incredible stood beside his wife, with Jack-Jack calmly sleeping in his mother's arms. "It's time to be heading back, come on!"

"Coming, Dad!" Dash responded. He waved goodbye at the taller woman before speeding off. "Seeya, Voyd!"

Violet, who had been forming an idea in her head, turned towards Karen. "Could you meet us at DevTech tomorrow evening?" the teenager asked.

"Uh, sure!" Karen responded, unsure of what she was agreeing to. "What for exactly?"

Violet smirked. "You'll see! Just meet us there if you can. I'll see you later!" With that, the fourteen year old took off to be reunited with her family.

* * *

The following evening, Dash sat at the kitchen table, textbooks and scraps of notebook paper scattered around him. He wished his father was here to help him out with his homework. Instead, he along with his mother and Lucius were called to City Hall to witness the International Supers Accords be passed into law. So now the boy was at it alone. But instead of actually attempting to learn the material, Dash decided it would be the perfect place to take a nap.

Violet came downstairs a few moments later with Jack-Jack all dressed up in his new supersuit Edna had designed for him. She sat the toddler in his high chair near the table, and then noticing Dash passed out on a pile of his schoolwork, tapped the side of his face repeatedly until he awoke.

"Huh?" The boy lifted his head, a piece of paper stuck to the side of his face.

"Did you finish your homework?" Violet asked.

Dash removed the blank worksheet from his cheek and grumbled. "No. I thought fractions and decimals were hard, but now they're putting the alphabet in math! The _alphabet_ , Vi! Numbers and letters should never go together!"

The older sister laughed at her brother's mini freak out. She handed him a can of soda she got from the fridge and shook her head with pity. "If you think math is difficult now, just wait until you enter junior high, Buddy."

"I don't wanna do this!" Dash wined. "This is boring!"

"I know what'll cheer you up," Violet hinted.

The kid's blue eyes looked up in anticipation. "What? What? What is it?!"

"Go put on your supersuit and-" But before Violet could even explain what was going to happen, Dash stood in front of her, supersuit and black mask on, visibly shaking in excitement.

"So where we going? Fighting bad guys? A race? Ooh! How about fighting bad guys during a race?!" Dash started doing laps around the kitchen table asking a million questions per second and Violet was really regretting giving him that soda earlier.

The teenager waited for her brother's antics to die down, giving her a chance to tell him the game plan. "Alright so here's what we're gonna do. We're going to meet Voyd at DevTech and then all four of us are going to engage on a little patrol; play around with our powers a little and maybe stop some bad guys if we're lucky."

"Yeah baby!" Dash cheered. Grabbing his baby brother from the high chair, he raced towards the garage yelling back at his sister to follow. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

* * *

Karen stood overlooking the docks near DevTech headquarters. She enjoyed being near the water sometimes. Fidgeting with her gloves, she glanced around the area looking for any signs of the kids. "Vi said evening, right?" Karen spoke to herself while pacing. "Oh man, what if she meant earlier? M-maybe they're lost or-" Her assumptions were halted by the sound of an engine screeching in the distance.

A black sports car, decorated with Mr. Incredible's signature symbol sped its way down the street and parallel parked itself near the gigantic building. Voyd felt a wave of relief when she saw 3 small figures exiting the vehicle.

"Why did Jack-Jack get to ride in the front seat?" Dash complained.

"Because he sat in the back last time we rode in this thing!"

"But I called shotgun! I always call shotgun!"

Voyd smiled at the sight of the bickering siblings and created a portal for herself to jump through and catch up with them. "Hey, guys!" she waved.

"Voyd, yeah!" Dash shouted. "Let's go, let's do this!"

The older super laughed at Dash's energetic attitude and tried her best to match it. "Yeah let's go! Umm...go where?"

Violet handed Jack-Jack over to Dash. "We thought you'd might like to hang out with us. We were gonna go up on the rooftops and play around with our powers, look around for any trouble, you in?"

"Yes!" Voyd nearly screamed. She cleared her throat. "I mean, yeah! Of course I would!" Flexing one of her palms, she created a portal leading towards one of the tops of the many buildings that surrounded Municiberg. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

The group of young heroes sat around on top of an apartment complex. The sun had fully set and the city itself was beginning to light up. Dash peered over the edge of the building and looked at all the vehicles zooming down the streets and people passing by. Jack-Jack sat in Voyd's lap, giggling happily as she teleported one of his toys back and forth through her portals. All the while Violet sat on one of the vents, reminiscing about her family's previous adventures; attempting to hide their powers, being relocated several times, the whole Nomanisan Island battle.

"So this evil inventor with crazy hair lets a giant robot run loose in the city, and it was up to all of us to take it down. It was pretty intense." Violet explained.

Dash spoke up. "Yeah, turns out we had to use the remote to make the robot destroy itself! It was so cool!"

Voyd was grinning ear to ear listening to the children tell their stories of how they became Supers, it was almost overwhelming (she had to remind herself not to freak out too much whenever they mentioned their mother saving the day). "I can't believe you guys have been fighting crime for only a few months! Look at what you've all accomplished!"

Dash came down from his post from the side of the building and sat down between Voyd and his sister. "Well what about you? You've never snuck out and tried to find some bad guys to fight?"

"She's not Dad, Dash." Violet said.

"Who says Dad was the only super doing hero work illegally?"

Voyd shrugged and watched Jack-Jack stumble his way towards his big brother. "I've never really tried to use my powers out in public. Never was really a fan of getting arrested," she joked.

"Hopefully after tonight we won't have to worry about that anymore," Violet commented.

"How do you guys do it?" Voyd asked. "Balance your normal life with your superhero life?"

Dash was laying on his back, feet in the air, holding up Jack-Jack. "It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it!"

"You just have to be prepared for when trouble shows up," said Violet, balancing a force field in her palm. "There's just some rules that you need to follow."

"Like what?" Voyd sat up, fully alert and ready to learn.

Dash set Jack-Jack down and stood up, eager to teach the wannabe everything he knew. "Well for starters, you should always wear your supersuit under your normal clothes! So if something bad happens, you can always be ready to suit up and kick butt!"

"And never let anyone see you without your mask." the older sister added.

A sly grin grew on the ten year olds face. "Yeah, trust me, we've been in that situation before... _Violet."_

"That was one time!" Violet growled.

The kids continued to share stories, show off their powers and get to know each other better. Violet and Dash demonstrated their combination of force field and super speed, Jack-Jack kept multiplying and his other selves all joined in on a small game of tag, and Dash convinced Voyd to create different portals for him to run through. Karen was having the time of her life! She hadn't felt this good about herself and her powers since she met Elastigirl a few days ago. She loved Dash's inspiring yet sometimes chaotic energy, Jack-Jack's curiosity, and she loved to talk to Violet about her time in high school and how she wished she could've learned to fit in better.

It was around 7:00 when Jack-Jack heard a noise coming from the alleyway beside them. He waddled over to the side of the building where he saw four darkly dressed figures attempting to sneak into a back door. Something about the black clothes and masks reminded the baby about the raccoon he had fought. The animal had been stealing from them and even at a year old, Jack-Jack knew stealing was wrong. The toddler started to whine, alerting the other three Supers.

Dash rushed over to his brother and picked him up. "What is it Jack-Jack?" he wondered.

Jack-Jack babbled and pointed over the edge of the rooftop. Dash leaned over and spotted the group of criminals who were trying to pry open the back door with a crowbar. The kid's eyes beamed in delight. "Hey guys," he spoke in a harsh whisper. "We've got company!"

Voyd and Violet joined up with them, crouching down and observing the commotion. Violet frowned. "They're armed, Dash. You know the rule."

Voyd gave the teenager a confused look. "Another rule?"

The girl sighed. "Mom and Dad have a rule where we aren't allowed to engage in any combat by ourselves that involves guns."

"Which is stupid!" Dash argued. "Those guys over on that island were armed! You remember how many times we almost got shot?"

"Which is probably why we have the rule in the first place!" Violet retorted.

The freckled boy rolled his eyes. "Our suits are bulletproof."

"Not your head."

"You don't know that! No one's ever shot me in the head before."

"Then we shouldn't stick around to find out, Moron."

Voyd listened to the two siblings fighting, trying to keep up with the argument. Someone had been shooting at them? They were just kids! She couldn't imagine the danger they got thrown into at such a young age.

"Look, the point is, we shouldn't go down there without an adult!" said Violet who was fed up with her brother's constant disagreement.

Dash paused as he formulated an idea. His puzzled expression quickly turned into one of discovery. He looked over at Voyd, grinning like he had discovered a way to cheat on any math test his teacher threw at him.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" Voyd whispered in Violet's ear.

The black haired girl shook her head and groaned. "He has an idea."

"Hey, Voyd, you're like 18, right?" Dash questioned.

"Uh, 20, actually."

Dash looked over smugly at his sister. "Looks like we have our adult!"

Violet couldn't find another point to argue. Voyd was an adult and she could keep the rest of them safe if it came down to it. But what Dash didn't do, was ask the novice super how she felt about having to keep an eye on a teenager, ten year old and a baby. Voyd assured Violet that she was more than eager to help out and take down anyone who would threaten to do harm on either of them. With that, the small group made their way towards the alley and hid behind a dumpster. The building that the robbers had broken into was a jewelry store. The supposed getaway car was parked on the other side of the alley.

Voyd peered around the dumpster trying to see if there were anymore lookouts or other criminals on the way. She crouched back behind the dumpster and found three pairs of eyes staring at her. "Oh no, was that not right? Did I do something wrong?" She worried.

"Well, usually this is when Mom or Dad tell us what to do," said Dash. "You know kind of like follow the leader?"

Voyd's eyes widened. "Leader? I-I don't know how to lead anything! I don't even listen to myself sometimes!"

"Hey, it's okay," Violet offered an encouraging smile. "You just gotta trust yourself. We do." Dash nodded in agreement and Jack-Jack giggled in response.

The older woman took a deep breath. She could do this. What would Elastigirl do in this situation? No, no, what would _Voyd_ do in this situation? ' _You've got this, Karen!'_ she mentally applauded in her head. "Vi, do you think you can take a look through the door and see how many people we're dealing with?"

The girl smirked and turned invisible. Quietly, she approached the busted door and poked her head inside. She saw four robbers, the two keeping watch of the exits were armed with automatics and the other two were hauling stuff into small bags. She glanced over by the register and noticed that the alarm system had been broken as well. Violet returned back to the dumpster and turned visible.

"There's four of them, the two keeping watch are armed. The alarm got turned off so I don't think the cops will be here anytime soon," she reported.

"Okay, okay, ummm..." Voyd mumbled nervously. "Alright, the two guys who have guns, we've got to unarm them." She turned towards Dash. "Can you run down one of them and I'll take the other one?"

"The Dash would be happy to be of service!" he saluted and handed off Jack-Jack to his sister.

"Good," the blue haired super smiled. "Once they're unarmed, we go for it! There's four of them and four of us."

Voyd and Dash headed towards the door, Violet and Jack-Jack followed silently. Voyd created a portal, stuck her arm through it and snatched the weapon out of one of the burglar's hands. At the same time, Dash ran towards the other armed robber and knocked him off his feet. By the time the thief could process what had happened, he noticed his weapon was gone. "What the hell?!"

"Let's go!" Voyd yelled. All four heroes burst into the room and locked on to an individual robber. Dash mowed one of them down, rapidly punching them in the face until they lost consciousness. Jack-Jack transformed into his devil form and charged at the bad man. The demon powered child snarled and bit the man on the arm repeatedly. Although the battle had been quick, the noise was loud enough to draw attention to civilians and it wasn't long until somebody called the police.

All four jewel thieves, beaten and humiliated, were piled up and unconscious. The brightness of the red and blue lights flashed through the window of the store and the young heroes froze as the sound of more police cars sounded off in the distance.

Voyd glanced around rapidly, truly unsure of what would come next. "Okay, okay, umm...what do we do now?!"

"BAIL!" Violet and Dash yelled. They grabbed Jack-Jack who had reverted back into his regular human self and ran off with a confused yet exhilarated Voyd following them.

* * *

The team raced back towards DevTech, with Voyd creating shortcuts out of portals. Dash was filled with adrenaline and began chattering a mile a minute. "That was so wickedly cool, we gotta do that again! Please, please, please? The way Jack-Jack just mauled that one guy like POW! Those robbers didn't stand a chance!"

"We get it, Dash!" Violet yelled when they made it back to the Incredimobile.

Voyd knelt down, inspecting the kids one by one to make sure none of them were hurt. "You guys are okay, right? No cuts or anything, you good?"

The children laughed, all staring up and the woman with joy in their eyes. "We're all fine!" Violet gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah, Voyd, you were so awesome out there!" Dash complimented. "We gotta fight together next time, I could appear out of one area and BAM! And then disappear into another area and come out the back like POW! And then-"

Voyd, overcome with glee and delight, rounded the kids in a group hug. "Yay, us!" she cheered. Realizing they were still at DevTech, the woman remembered technically they were still under her care. "We need to get you guys home, it's getting late!"

"How do ya think we got here?" Dash motioned to the car behind them. "My sweet ride got us here and it can get us all back home."

" _Your_ sweet ride?" Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Dad's not here is he?" Dash responded.

Ignoring her brother's smart remarks, Violet turned to Voyd. "Come with us! I'm sure Mom will be happy to see you again."

Elastigirl happy to see _her?_ Voyd could hardly contain her excitement. She couldn't wait for the opportunity to talk to her role model again. "Yes! Yes! I'd love to!"

* * *

The Incredimobile self parked in the garage of the Parr's new home. The newfound team sauntered into the kitchen discussing all the fun things they could do if they hung out more often, when a sharp voice made them all stop in their tracks.

"Have a nice time out, tonight?"

They spun around on their boots to find Helen and Bob standing near the entrance of the room, still dressed in their super suits as well.

"Oh..." Violet's voice trailed off. She didn't expect their parents to be back. Jack-Jack clapped his hands and levitated himself out of his sister's grasp to fall into his mother's arms. Dash showed off his signature guilty smile and Voyd laughed nervously and waved, delighted to be in Helen's presence once again.

"Voyd, it's very nice to see you again," Helen gave a warm smile and Karen almost felt her soul leave her body.

"Mom, I can explain," Violet started. Before the teenager could come up with a good excuse on the spot, Voyd stepped in front of her.

"I-I needed some help with doing hero work and everyone else was busy with the whole court case and Supers being legal again, lots of parties being thrown...that I wasn't invited to, so I figured who better else to ask than the Incredibles!" she grinned nervously, looking back and forth between Helen, Bob, and the kitchen floor.

Dash sped to the front, jumping up and down. "Yeah, Mom, we stopped a robbery and Voyd was the leader and it was super easy! And I got to run through portals it was so much fun, I love hanging out with her!"

"Yeah, she's like the cool Aunt we never had!" Violet added. Jack-Jack agreed by laughing and pointing towards the woman dressed in a neon green and turquoise suit.

Karen was ready to cry right then and there. Usually she was the one gushing about her heroes and the people she looked up to, but here were these kids, Elastigirl's kids no less, defending her and vocally praising her for just being herself! This was more than she could ask for.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, can Karen stay over for dinner?" Violet asked.

"Yeah can she?" Dash pleaded.

The parents looked at each other with a laugh. "Well, if it's alright with miss Karen here," Bob said.

"Oh, trust me, Mr. Incredible, Sir, I have nowhere else to be tonight!" Karen chuckled awkwardly.

The kids cheered and Violet and Dash excused themselves from the room quickly to go change into their regular clothes again. Karen looked fondly over at the super powered youngsters. ' _Cool Aunt,'_ she thought to herself and beamed with a newfound sense of pride. ' _I can totally run with that.'_


End file.
